This invention relates to a torquable catheter and a torque tube for use therewith.
In the past, steerable catheters have heretofore been provided to facilitate maneuvering in blood vessels. However, in the past with such devices it has been difficult to achieve a substantially one to one ratio of movement for the proximal and distal extremities of the catheter. There is therefore a need for a new and improved catheter which can achieve such a one-to-one ratio and torquable tubular member for use therewith.